Shifting devices of vehicle transmissions known from practice are typically formed with two positive-locking shifting element halves that are connectable to each other in a torque-proof manner. In each case, the positive connection between the shifting element halves is established or released by means of a translational relative movement between the shifting element halves between a first operating state of the shifting element halves, at which the positive connection is established, and a second operating state of the shifting element halves, at which the positive connection is separated. As is well-known, the respectively prevailing operating states of the shifting element halves are determined by means of a sensor device, which features a permanent magnet, a measuring device for sensing the magnetic field of the permanent magnet and a ferromagnetic encoder contour that influences the magnetic field of the permanent magnet as a function of the operating states of the shifting element halves.
Thereby, various elements sensing magnetic fields are known, such as elements or magnetic resistance elements based on a resonating effect. Magnetic field sensors generally feature magnetic field-sensing elements or other electronic components, whereas some magnetic field sensors comprise permanent magnets in a so-called “back-biased arrangement.”
Such magnetic field sensors make available electrical signals that reflect the state of a sensed magnetic field. With some versions, magnetic field sensors work together with ferromagnetic objects, whereas magnetic field variations, which are caused by the object moving through the magnetic field of a magnet of a magnetic field sensor, are determined through the magnetic field sensors. Thereby, as is well-known, the magnetic field monitored by the magnetic field sensor also varies as a function of a shape or a profile of the moving ferromagnetic object.
With additional versions, the magnetic field sensors are designed without a magnet, whereas the magnetic field sensor then generates information through a monitored object, which is connected to a magnet.
Based on the above properties, magnetic field sensors are often used by rotational speeds of ferromagnetic gear wheels, which determine the movement of the gear wheels in the area of gear teeth or areas of a gear wheel bounded by gear teeth. Typically, magnetic field sensors are designed with so-called “magnetic field sensor elements” which are connected to a differential amplifier in a differential arrangement.
With certain disadvantages, conventional magnetic field sensors, such as gear tooth sensors, make available an output signal, which is formed as a function of a relative position between the magnetic field sensor and a position of a gear wheel or a shaft in an axial, radial or diametrical direction along an axis of the shaft. However, in the field of vehicle transmission applications, it is desired that a magnetic field sensor delivers an output signal that generates a relative position between a magnetic field sensor and a target object in an axial direction. This request is to be fulfilled regardless of whether or not the target object is designed to be rotational around the translational direction of adjustment.